


Counterdemonstration

by OreoCheesecake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCheesecake/pseuds/OreoCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Kylo Riding Hux on Han's seat on the Millenium Falcon, with Han catching them." What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterdemonstration

Ren has gone missing.

Hux is at his wits' end. Reports from officers are sounding more and more absurd: he hears of fast-approaching X-wings. A force-sensitive girl traipsing around the base. And now apparently a rebellion general has infiltrated their ranks and a wild Wookie is skulking about, ripping off people's arms.

And Ren is still missing.

Hux hates himself for making that his first priority.

He locates Ren by his tracker. Finds him situated on a cliff, the energy signature of a familiar ship resonating from the same area. He quickly places his blaster in its holster at his hip, and departs alone. Wondering if he’ll have to put down a traitor today.

The cold feels paralyzing down to his bones. He hates this, being outside, looking for Ren. Ren in general. He's going to kill the Knight for ruining what should've been his biggest day. He sees the Falcon, a filthy trash heap of a thing, partially buried in the snow. The ramp is down and wide open, and he struts in without hesitation, a firm grip on his blaster.

What he finds is unexpected, and yet, he really should have seen it coming.

He finds Ren in the cockpit, crumpled on the pilot seat. His helmet is on the floor, ignored, while he sobs into his arms, hunched over the control panel. Hux can’t see his face behind that thick mop of hair, and dreads what sort of crazed look lies behind it, but he approaches anyway.

“Really, Ren?" he sighs, his grip loosening on the blaster’s handle. He can’t help the look of disgust forming on his face as he stares down at such a pitiful creature.

He makes sure not to touch him – he had his uniform pressed for this big day and everything – and waits in impatience as Ren lifts his head. He looks like a mess, which means he looks pretty much the same as usual. His cheeks are splotchy with tears and his nose is red. He casts an unfocused gaze on Hux at first, as if trying to figure out why he’s there, and then with a hardened look, he bares his teeth and grabs Hux's sleeve.

“Get over here,” he snarls (but there's a hitch to his voice and therefore it sounds almost comical), lifting himself off the pilot's seat to draw Hux toward him. Hux doesn't know what's happening. There are hands creasing his uniform, pushing him down onto the newly-vacated chair.

“Ren, what-“ he struggles to sound authoritative but the rest of the protest dies in his throat as Ren does the following things in this exact order:

a) He forces (no, literally uses the Force) Hux's belt off and fumbles with his zipper, pulling out Hux's cock in the most gentle-free way possible. This angers Hux.

b) He drops to his knees. This piques Hux's curiosity.

c) He engulfs Hux's cock with his mouth in one fluid motion. This pleases Hux (though he loathes to admit it).

Hux contemplates the strange day he's been having, as it's getting weirder and weirder. Less than four hours ago he was giving the best speech of his life. And now he's lost in the cold and rather than putting Ren down for having gone AWOL, he has just become the recipient of a free blowjob.

It's sloppy and uncoordinated and so, so classically Ren. He has always used far too much teeth and he can't seem to get that overactive gag reflex in control. But Hux has always loved the sounds Ren makes as he rips his own throat raw just to prove to Hux that he can take it all. Loves the way Ren's fingers dig into his legs, though maybe today he loves that a little less because these were his favorite pair of trousers.

Hux leans back and his gloved hand is soon intertwined in Ren's locks. He stares out into the distance, at the surprisingly small circular silhouette that is Starkiller base. A couple of trees dot the snow white background. Guilt is crawling at the vestiges of his mind. He should be there, leading, ruling, not facefucking his co-commander.

The thought was probably too loud because Ren huffs and Hux's cock slips free from his lips. He glares at Hux as he stands, and Hux tries to look imperious even with the tall dark figure looming over him in this little broken down pilot seat.

“Ren--“ he says, but Kylo shuts him up by shucking off his pants and boots, and this is really not the time, they already had victory sex last night so why the fuck--

“Shh," Ren hisses, and he fiddles with a drawer under the control panel. It snaps open and inside there's a jar of oil, and Hux raises his eyebrow at that, but says nothing. His mouth is getting really dry and he can't help but wring his hands as he sits awkwardly on the chair, watching Ren slick himself up like it’s a race.

Hux almost wants to tell him to slow down, to take his time, because he's relentless as usual the way he fucks himself with his own fingers, all while looking past Hux, at some unseen destination, and Hux realizes that right now he's just a means to an end.

Ren clambers onto him, forearms resting on Hux's shoulders and he instinctively grabs his hips. He tries to guide Ren down slowly but the other male sinks down in a movement so fast it seems like he's been magnetized to Hux's crotch. The sudden tightness around his cock overwhelms him and he lets out a groan, but Ren merely looks at him – no, _through_ him – and pushes himself in an unforgiving pace.

The seat creaks and Hux is on the verge of making embarrassing noises himself as Ren moves up and down, fucking himself relentlessly on Hux's cock. His grip on Hux’s shoulders is bordering on painful and Hux takes revenge by pressing on the hip bruises left over from before.

Ren's brow furrows as he continues his motions. He’s strangely silent, which is unnerving and Hux contemplates pushing him off because he doesn't want to waste any more time today on subpar sex.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps. And his blood runs cold.

“Ben?"

Hux freezes. But Ren, surprisingly, does the opposite. He lets out a ragged breath that sounds too much like ”ha” and shoves particularly hard, letting all of his weight fall onto Hux's lap and making sure he is buried to the hilt. Hux grits his teeth to suppress a groan.

Ren stops, and nestles his face into Hux's neck, breathing heavily as the footsteps draw closer. 

“Son, is that you?" The voice is louder now, and Hux knows who just stepped in to join them in the cockpit. But as fate would have it, Ren has him pinned to the chair, unable to turn around. He can't see the very man who is making Ren act more like a lunatic than usual. All he can do is stare out at the cliffs and trees.

“Han Solo," Ren says, and a shiver travels down Hux's spine because he can feel it – Ren's lips curling into a smile against his neck, fury emanating from his body as his shoulders tense. He looks up, meeting Han Solo's gaze.

“I've been waiting for this day for a long time." It hits Hux then and there, that this is not the time and place to be having such a dramatic confrontation. He almost laughs, but when his mouth opens he hears nothing, drowned out by the hammering of his heart In his chest. He's trapped. And now all he can do is sit through this awkward conversation while trying to blend in with the furniture but not quite being able to, because his dick happens to still be buried in Ren's ass.

“What are you--?" Han is understandably baffled, and he can’t see it, but he can tell that the man is leaning to the side to try and glimpse Hux's face. “Who is that?"

“Hux," he responds tightly, not wanting to be part of this.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, red?" His voice sounds threatening now.

“What? I-I said _Hux_ , not ' _fuck_ '."

“You're the dunce who calls himself First Order General of this wasteland of a planet?"

He doesn't respond. This man is quickly proving to be irritating beyond recompense. He speaks with the tone of someone who genuinely believes that everything that comes out of their mouth is gold.

So basically he speaks like Ren. Huh.

There's a soft rustling sound. Hux wonders if Han just put his hands on his hips. Probably giving them a disapproving stare. “Care to explain to me what you're doing to my son?" He rolls his eyes. Of course this cretin would cast him as the villain, even while he's the one pinned to the chair.

“Your son is gone," Ren snaps, his voice shaky. Hux wonders if he's going to start crying again. He wonders how much worse this could get.

As if on cue:

“Han! We gotta go, the troopers aren't far behind-- what the," FN-2187 is now in the cockpit.

“Are they?" The scavenger girl is apparently with him.

“Yeah, I think they are." The traitor sounds as disturbed as Hux feels. He looks mournfully at Starkiller base. The trees are rustling, meaning it's getting windy. Now would have been a good time to fire the weapon for the second time. Instead he's playing a therapist's couch in a domestic dispute.

“Scavenger," Ren growls. He shifts. It doesn't do much, just reminds everyone that they're still, well-- Very much conjoined. “You need a teacher," he crows. Hux honestly feels embarrassed on his behalf. He almost wants to speak out and apologize for Ren's behavior. “I can teach you the ways of the Force."

The scavenger snorts. “Um, what you're doing right now, is that one of the ways of the Force?"

“Come home, son," Han interjects. “We miss you."

“No," comes Ren's witty reply. He's gripping Hux like a lifeline now. His hair tickles Hux's cheek. There's an itch developing there now, one he can't even scratch. 

Han proceeds, unfettered by his son's spiraling insanity. “You don't need to do this. Any of this. Especially not in the exact same spot where you were conceived--"

Ren lets out a strangled noise, and Hux can see out of the corner of his eye, that he is mortified. How rich. The person who's still choosing to (for some reason) remain perched on his lap while entertaining an audience, is finally disturbed.

“I sat in that seat," FN-2187 says, sounding horrified.

“ _Traitor,_ " Ren taunts.

“Dial it down, all of you," Han says unconvincingly. 

That's when Hux realizes that there's no salvaging the day. He bites his lip and sighs, hands falling to his sides. His tolerance for Ren's antics has, perhaps, finally reached its peak.

“Hux, why aren't you hard anymore? Stay hard," Ren says extremely loudly. Someone coughs.

“Ben, look – “ A few more footsteps. Han is moving closer. “Just put some clothes on and then after that maybe you and your boyfriend can disinfect the seat and then I can fly us out of here."

“But..." And he's on the verge of tears again. “I'm – I'm being torn apart." He even shakes his head a little. Some of his hair gets in Hux's mouth.

“Then get off me so I can pull out," Hux interrupts, trying to spit out wayward strands.

Ren's hand is on his neck all of a sudden. “I'm not talking about your dick, you half-wit!"

“Everybody drop your weapons!" There's a series of clanking noises as the new visitor arrives.

“Captain Phasma," Hux sighs. “How nice of you to join us."

Despite the voice changer, the confusion is still palpable in her tone. “Sir? If I may ask...“

“No, you may not." Ren is rigid against him, and Hux wonders what the impending tantrum is gonna look like, because his pants are still down and everything. “Is there anyone on the base who hasn't been invited aboard?"

“Look, it's okay to feel embarrassed--“ Han starts.

“I'M NOT EMBARRASSED! I DID THIS ON PURPOSE."

“Sir," Captain Phasma says, at a loss for words.

“Woah," FN-2187 mutters under his breath. The scavenger lets out a noisy cough, one that sounds suspiciously like “daddy issues".

“Ben," Han says. Then something huge, that apparently is in the cockpit with them now too, lets out a roar. 

“Aw c'mon, Chewy, be nice," Han says quietly.

“Yeah, well--" And Ren is finally crying, and finally getting off Hux, and finally dressing himself. It's an awkwardly silent thirty seconds as he fumbles with his clothes and everyone pretends to look elsewhere.

“I hate you!" He screams, tears running freely down now. “And fuck you too, Wookie!"

He pushes himself onto the chair with Hux, in what can only be described as one of his less peculiar actions that day. Then he reaches toward the control panel, and slams his hand on one of the buttons.

Hux blinks, and there's an exploding sound – Ren ejected them and now they're in the air, his stomach dropping as he is catapulted without warning. His limbs flail, trying to grab something, but Ren is nowhere in sight, and he doesn't even get a chance to let out a scream of rage when he lands on the snow, and feels a loud crack. His collarbone is broken.

So is his wrist.

And maybe one of his legs.

He groans, spitting clumps of snow out of his mouth. Ren is kneeling beside him, in perfect condition (having obviously cushioned himself with the Force). But he's heaving, hair wild, slamming his hands on the snow.

“I can't believe he said that,” Ren wails, pounding against the ground hysterically. Hux has no idea which 'he' Ren's supposed to be referring to, and what was said in particular that bothered him.

He closes his eyes, wanting to die rather than put up with this shit any longer. And shit, now he's crying, too.


End file.
